


五杂俎补（伪）

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 初次发布于2019年10月30日。高雷，女装预警，塑料文言文，大型ooc。
Relationships: 米芾&蔡襄
Kudos: 1





	五杂俎补（伪）

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年10月30日。  
> 高雷，女装预警，塑料文言文，大型ooc。

米元章尝作《书评》，有言曰：“蔡襄书如少年女子，体态妖饶，行步缓慢，多饰铅华。”时以蔡君谟书为当世第一，独步本朝。米公颇似不屑，以为善书者之一端耳。是夜为文毕，梦一少女自外入，环珮玉声璆然。其行也缓，其姿仪也媚。攒海棠，珥华琚。眼波烂烂而有情，朱唇微启而颤颤。问之若不能言，含羞而不对。公佯欲去，女颔首牵其袂。有异香出罗袖。闻之，若茶也。遂感而交。事毕，女将去，施行数步，忽顾而哂曰：“公真不识奴耶？我蔡君谟也。公所谓少年女子，得无似耶？”公大惊，遽起，觉，始寤为梦耳。翌日视之，有海棠落榻前。

**Author's Note:**

> 参考文献：  
> 《宋史》  
> 《论书》苏轼  
> 《云麓漫钞》赵彦卫
> 
> 没想到200来字的塑料文言能写上两个小时……诶呀呀。  
> 我最初脑的就只是这样的，我想象力比较匮乏。朋友想的是白蛇阎王蔡相公（分别可见于《东斋记事》和《五杂俎》）调戏米颠。但我有女装的恶趣味，所以还是这么写了。


End file.
